


Tea triptych

by ginny358



Category: Original Work
Genre: Absurd, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Not Romantic Relationship, Tea, Tea is everything, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tea, meeting and tortoise game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea triptych

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tryptyk herbaciany](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599806) by [ginny358](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358). 



> This is translation of our story, made by us, and beta read by our friend **Álfey **.**** Well, we just try new things. Hope you like it :)

**3.**

A tea was dark as daemons. At least it was close to it. And it was sweet – with two little flat spoons of sugar. Then she put in it a slice of lemon. And a teaspoon of honey. And some raspberry juice. She was very precise about it.  
‘This tea is very artistic’ he stated.  
She looked at him ironically over a mug.  
‘Strange, Roderick. Only strange.’  
‘And this sweater. Warm and streched out – true source of Artistry’ boy didn’t give up. ‘You have to admit, Betelgeza, you’re– ’  
‘Please, stop right now’ she moaned, sitting in an armchair.  
‘But– ’  
‘Broken heating and stupid parents don’t make you an artist, boy.’ Her voice was firm, but in her eyes you could see suggestion of a wink. Unfortunately for Roderick this suggestion was always there.  
He sighed sitting opposite to B. My entire project destroyed with firmness of an old woman, he thought sorrowfully.

**2.**

‘Hey, Rod, are you going there tomorrow? They say, you can get nice tea if you bring a cat.’  
He shrugged. Does it even matter now?  
‘It was a rat, Andy, not a cat.’  
‘What a difference? He can always write the right name on it, if it turns out he brought something else than expected.’  
‘I don’t have any living monster to take, anyway, Andy. Oi, gran, why aren’t you moving?’ He almost stepped on this old woman, standing there as if she was built into the ground, right in the middle of the pavement.  
Jonnie, Andy and the lot stood around her now, looking inhospitably, waiting to see what happens next.  
‘I’m Betelgeza’ said the woman, winking and smiling neither jokingly nor mockingly. ‘I froze a bit, you know how it is with those elephants, especially in their butterfly phase-’  
Half an hour later she invited them for a tea. Roderick fell in love.

**1.**

Betelgeza was drinking her strange tea and looking at a boy. Obviously, he waited for her to do something typical for grannies. He wouldn’t be disappointed. Betelgeza did a lot of things normal for people in her age. But she didn’t do any artistic things.  
‘And?’ he asked at last.  
‘No. But we can play.’ She smiled meanly. ‘Chess or moule. It’s very interesting, that moule. Although, it’s hard to drink tea during the game. I still have a pair of tortoises, if you’re interested.’  
‘Let’s play moule then’ he decided warily.

**0.**

He ended up with unwanted tortoise and a memory of a strange tea.


End file.
